The Tear: Year One
by Tears of Lightning
Summary: Harry James Potter was never a normal boy. When Dumbledore tells Harry that he is able to go back to the living world, Harry has another idea planned.
1. Chapter 1

The Tear: Year One

A Harry Potter fanfic by Tears of Lightning

Disclaimer: All ownership of the story's characters go to J.K. Rowling, the only thing I own is the plot my deranged mind thought up.

Summary: Harry James Potter was never a normal boy. When Dumbledore tells Harry that he is able to go back to the living world, Harry has another idea planned.

Author's note: My first try at a story, give me a break. This will be in, mostly, Harry's point of view. This is a Severitis fic, be warned. It may sound like another story, I don't know any other stories with this plot. Severus may be a bit OOC. No Slash. Does contain spoilers for, hopefully, all years. Rated T for language in later chapters. Voldemort will be good/helpful to Harry whereas Dumbledore will be manipulative.

Prologue: A Different Choice

My life has never been easy or normal. So when Professor Dumbledore told me I could go back to the living world I originally didn't think this meant I could go back in time. I just thought he meant I could go back to where I left off. In the forest after Voldemort killed the horcrux inside of me. Though after our talk, when I had seen that twinkle inside Dumbledore's eye, I decided to try something that would either destroy my hopes or save my future. I decided to go back to the day when the end of my life first began. The day I first received my Hogwarts letter.

Author's Note: I know it's short. Most chapters will be short as this is my first story, but do not be discouraged as the chapters may get longer and I may include sequels. I just ask that you read and review. No flames.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tear: Year One

A Harry Potter fanfic by Tears of Lightning

Disclaimer: All ownership of story's characters go to J.K. Rowling, the only thing I own is the story plot, if that.

Summary: Harry James Potter was never a normal boy. When Dumbledore tells Harry he is able to go back to the living world Harry has another idea planned.

Authors note: My first story, give me a break. This will be in, mostly, Harry's point of view. This is a Severitis fanfic, be warned. It may sound like another story. If it does this is completely my idea. I did not steal anybody else's idea. Severus may be really OOC. No Slash. Does contain spoilers for, hopefully, all years. Rated T for mild cussing in later chapters. Also contains Good!Voldemort and Manipulative!Dumbledore This will also not follow what happened in some of the years.

Chapter 1: A Chance at the Good Life

When I woke up my head felt fuzzy and at first I did not recognize my surroundings. Then, all at once, the memories of my future, or should I say past, came flooding back. I found myself back in the cupboard under the stairs once again and I remembered that today was the day I got my letter to Hogwarts. The day went the same as usual except that this time I kept my letter from Dudley and Uncle Vernon. I was surprised to find that this time that, although I had turned my letter in, instead of nobody appearing to take me to Diagon Alley I was graced with the presence of a man I long thought dead. One surly git of a potions master, Severus Snape, whom I was under the apprenticeship of him during sixth year when Dumbledore began to doubt my Defense skills.

"May I ask who you are," I said in the most childish tone I could make.

"I am Severus Snape. Head of Slytherin House, youngest potions master, and teacher of potions at Hogwarts."

"Why are you here." I asked with no other choice but to ask stupid questions.

"Well it seems that Headmaster Dumbledore has made me take you to Diagon Alley as your relatives have not agreed to."

"Boy who is that at the door." Vernon spat as he walked toward the door. "You, you're one of them freaks aren't you. You're not welcome in this house. Having to keep it is enough."

"I'm not an it Dursley."

"Ah, getting rebellious are we." Said Vernon, also known to many as the father to the worlds biggest human whale.

"N-No sir I'm sorry sir."

"I know how to remedy that." Said Vernon as he slowly approached me.

"Stop it this instant you whale of a muggle," said Snape, " I'm taking Harry here with me."

"He's not leaving this house. That freak Dumbledore paid us to keep him here and abuse him and I would like to keep receiving money."

"Well I'm here to remove him from your oh so loving care as I see that Harry here is mistreated enough so I will be leaving now, with Harry."

And with that last statement Severus grabbed my arm and apparated with a barely audible *Pop*.

Author's Note: The reason Severus is so willing to take Harry will be explained in the next chapter. Read and Review. Absolutely No Flames. A big thans goes to wooftmnt for my first ever review. Thank you.


	3. A Remembrance of Past Memories

The Tear: Year One

A Harry Potter fanfic by Tears of Lightning

Disclaimer: All ownership of story's characters go to J.K. Rowling, the only thing I own is the story plot.

Summary: Harry James Potter was never a normal boy. When Dumbledore tells Harry he is able to go back to the living world Harry has another idea planned.

Authors note: My first story, give me a break. This will be in, mostly, Harry's point of view. This is a Severitis fanfic, be warned. It may sound like another story. If it does this is completely my idea. I did not steal anybody else's idea. Severus may be really OOC. No Slash. Does contain spoilers for, hopefully, all years. Rated T for mild cussing in later chapters. Also contains Good!Voldemort and Manipulative!Dumbledore. Some main events of later years will not happen in this story. This chapter is in Severus's point of view.

Chapter 2: A Remembrance of Past Memories

**Earlier that same day**

"Sev, Sev"

There was that voice I had been hearing for about a week now. I don't know if I'm crazy or I accidentally ate one of Dumbledore's infuriating lemon drops, but that voice sounds like Lily.

"Sev it's your second chance at having a life and, although you don't know it, a son."

"That's preposterous I would know if I had a son."

"Unless Albus had something to, say, remove your memories Sev"

"No, Dumbledore would never do something like that."

"Believe it Sev, as Fate does not give third chances."

"Why should I believe you. You have no visible proof."

"I do, you need only look where the answer lies. Under lightning, tears, and a hidden disguise. Go to Dumbledore and ask to take a student to Diagon Alley. For your son has only one chance at being saved. You were always the one I loved Sev."

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Ah, goodday, Severus. Lemon drop?"

"No, I would like to volounteer to pick up a student Albus."

"Why the sudden change of heart. Just yesterday you said you couldn't wait for the students to leave when they haven't even arrived."

"Yes, well let us just say that ceartain circumstances came into play."

"Fine, my dear boy. You will be taking one Mr. Harry James, hmm the last name was scratched out. Probably a mistake with the quill. Severus your location is Number 4 Privet Drive. Good luck.

Authors Note: I'm getting better at longer chapters. I hope you are enjoying this story. As always read and review, no flames.


	4. A Manipulation Confrontation

The Tear: Year One

A Harry Potter fanfic by Tears of Lightning

Disclaimer: All ownership of story's characters go to J.K. Rowling, the only thing I own is the story plot.

Summary: Harry James Potter was never a normal boy. When Dumbledore tells Harry he is able to go back to the living world Harry has another idea planned.

Author's note: The next installment is here. Althogh the next chapter will take until Tuesday as I will be on vacation and will have no internet access. All info for the story is in the first three author notes.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 3: A Manipulation Confrontation and A New Father

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Enter Severus"

"Dumbledore, why did you pay Mr. Potter's relatives to abuse him?"

_Is Snape actually standing up for me? _

"I was preparing him for his future battles in life as it will not be easy for one such as him."

"This him has a name you know"

"Sorry, Harry I meant you no harm, but it was truly for your own good."

_Like hell Dumbledore, every time you did something for my own good all it ended in was pain and sorrow because of someone else's death. Sometimes I wonder which side has more hopes for keeping me alive and not using me as a pawn._

_"_Mr. Potter we need to have a talk in my quarters after this meeting."

_Oh what could Snape want now._

"Severus there is no need to talk to Harry in private you can simply talk in front of me. I will not disclose any information."

_Oh yes, Dumbledore, the man who told everyone except me what was happening is going to keep his mouth shut. And Voldemort is going to adopt me or be my grandfather._

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I believe that Professor Snape has a legitimate reason to ask me to go to his quarters."

"He is right Dumbledore and my trust in you was lost when you paid his relatives to abuse him. So I will be taking Mr. Potter here and leaving. Goodday, Dumbledore."

**Snape's Quarters**

"Harry, I must ask you if you feel uncomfortable in Dumbledore's presence."

_Better tell him the truth he will find out eventually anyway. Besides, my occlumency shields have not been performing well since I came back. If Snape, Dumbledore, or Voldemort wanted to get into my mind it would be a breeze._

"Yes, sir. He seems to harbor some ulterior motive for me."

"Yes, Harry, he does. He is waiting for Voldemort to return and for you to defeat him once again. Anyways, that is not why I called you here Harry. I need you to take a potion that may change your life. It will determine your family history."

_Why would I need to know my family history?_

"Yes sir, whatever you believe is in my best interests."

_Harry is to mature for his age. I can see battle worn scars in his eyes, although I'm quite sure he was never in war._

_"_Yes well here it is Harry, drink half and I will have to drink the other half after you lineage is complete."

After Harry drunk the potion words seemed to appear above his head reading:

_Father:- -_

_Mother:Lily Potter_

_Father's Mother:- -_

_Father's Father:- -_

_Mother's Mother:Rose Evans_

_Mother's Father:Richard Evans_

"Just as I suspected Harry. James Potter was not your father."

"Then who was Professor."

"If my hunch is correct Harry I am your father. But before we jump to conclusions let me see. This half of the potion when taken by an adult will only reveal children and parents and as I have no children that I know of this may determine if I'm your father."

_Children:Harry James Snape_

_Mother:Eileen Snape_

_Father:Tobias Snape_

"Now as you can see Harry Your name has appeared on my chart, but if it didn't I could fit my parent's and my name into the spaces on yours. I believe that Lily cast a charm on you when you were born so that when a familial potion was given to you, you faternal side would not appear but the spaces would.

"How?Why?When?"

"I believe you know how Harry, as for why I always loved your mother and I guessed she always loved me. As for when, Lily was 3 months late before she gave birth to you.

"So what do I do now?"

"You will be my son. What else is there to do?"

_Oh you have no idea._

Author's note: Thank you bczeigler for my second review. I see what you meant and so to give you all a change of pace I have a very long chapter and not a long author's note. Thank you for reading so please review though no flames.


	5. A Night in the Dungeons

The Tear: Year One

A Harry Potter fanfic by Tears of Lightning

Disclaimer: All ownership of story's characters go to J.K. Rowling, the only thing I own is the story plot.

Summary: Harry James Potter was never a normal boy. When Dumbledore tells Harry he is able to go back to the living world Harry has another idea planned.

Chapter 4: A Night in the Dungeons

Severus Snape, bat-of-the-dungeons, sat in slilence as he reviewed all of the days events. First, the man he thought was his protector, turned out to be one of the worst kind of people, a manipulator. Second, he finally had one of the things he wanted most of all, a son. Someone to comfort in their times of need and someone to comfort him in his times of need. Lastly, he learned that the philosipher's stone would be hidden in Hogwarts and he needed to create a security puzzle to protect it.

"I really need a break from all this. It's just one thing after another this year isn't it Lily."

Yes, the greasy git of the dungeons talks to his first ever love when he thinks nobody is around, although this time he forgot one important factor. His son, Harry Potter, now Harry Snape, was still in the room looking intently at everything.

"Sir, who are you talking to?" I asked wondering why Snape, or should I call him dad, I'll think about that later, was talking to himself.

"Nobody Harry, oh look at the time it's dinner already." Well that was an easy enough distracion for the boy.

"What should I cook? Sir, why do you have that look on your face?"

"Harry, first of all please call me dad or Severus, if dad is too much for you to handle. Secondly, why would you cook for us? We have house elves for that."

"Sir, what are house elves?" Why do I suddenly get the feeling that Dobby is about to make a dramatic appearance?

Damn. I can't believe that I forgot that Harry was raised by muggles, horrible abusing whales of muggles who could give a damn less who they hurt as long as they were paid for it. Self reminder ask Harry about his abuse as soon as he trusts you.

"House elves, Harry, are kind of like personal servants, though don't treat them like trash as they have magic we wizards and witches can't understand. Lucky for us, Lucius Malfoy was kind enough to give us one as soon as he got tired of its annoying whining to see Harry Potter I figured that I might give it a chance to actually meet you."

"Oh no, please don't sir!"

"Why not Harry?". Why wouldn't the boy be happy that he didn't have to cook.

"I wanted to ask if you're sure you didn't want me to cook?" Oh god why can't I keep my mouth shut today.

"No, Harry I don't. Dobby."

"Oh no." I muttered as I knew what was coming next.

"Dobby is here Master Sna...Harry Potter! He has returned to face Evil all over again! Me is so happy! I shall make a special feast for Harry Potter's return and shall alert the rest of the elves."

"No, Dobby, there is no need for that. A simple dinner will suffice."

"Very well, but me is alerting all kitchen elves."

*Pop*

"Well that was unexpected, but we still get dinner let us head to the table to eat as I for one am famished." But I'm more worried for Harry's safety when it comes to Dumbledore. I'm going to ask Harry if he wishes to change his name tonight.

*Pop*

"Ahhh! What in the world?"

"Harry that was just the food appearing. Honestly, you nearly gave me a heart attack with that scream. Wizards and witches might have longer life spans than muggles, but that doesn't mean that they won't die if their heart gives out."

"Sorry, Severus."

"Harry, why aren't you eating you need that food, otherwise you will waste away."

"Am I allowed to eat, Severus?"

"Why wouldn't you be Harry?"

I might as well milk this for all I've got. "I'm not allowed like a normal person because I'm just a freak and freaks don't deserve to eat meals, just leftovers."

"Harry if there is one thing you aren't in this whole world, it is a freak. Those muggles should have never laid a hand on you. No matter how much money Dumbledore paid them too. Your their own flesh and blood and they should respect that. I will personally see to their being brought to justice no matter what Harry, just remember this, if the whole world turned on you their will always be one person that will defy them all."

"Who is that?"

"Me, Harry. I will always love you no matter what." Oh if Minerva ever heard me say that to anybody she would either fall out in hysterics or break into tears.

"And I will always love you to dad." What is this feeling in my stomach? I don't even know this feeling. It's just so foreign could it possible be a sense of love and comfort. If it is, I could definitely get used to this.

"Now sit down Harry, you need to eat and so do I. Mainly because its already 8:30. We must have spent a long time talking."

**A Little While Later**

"Dad I can't eat anymore." I was telling the truth. If I ate anymore I would literally die from eating."

"Harry, you barely ate anything although taking into account your relatives treatment I should have expected no less. Can you drink a potion and keep it down, Harry?"

"I can try dad."

"Here Harry take this nutrient potion and I won't bother you about eating so little." I wouldn't have said anything but he doesn't know that.

"Thanks Dad."

"Before you go get ready for bed Harry, I need to tell you that you can change your name if you want since your my son now."

"I want to and I know the perfect name that any child could want."

"And what would that be?"

"Michael Marvolo Snape."

"Why do you want that name Harry?" I was really worried about the Marvolo part because very select few knew who Voldemort truly was. Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Who, now that I think about it, was manipulated in the same way that Harry was except that Tom was sent to an orphanage.

"Because I thought you would feel proud dad."

"And I do Michael."

Author's Note: I'm back a day early. From now on Harry will be Michael. If at any point for any reason I seem to forget that please don't fear to tell me. Now on to reviews I know that my 'Chapters' were short. I would like to say to Justlikeme that I did not intentionally delete you review. If I did I am truly sorry. I did not take it as a flame I believe that my computer glitched and accidentally deleted it. I accept any constructive critisicm, and I see what you mean when you say I'm not very descriptive about what is going on, what people think, etc. Now to dreamjanus. I would like to ask who said that the chapters you post have to be at least 1,000 words to be classified as a chapter. I have read some stories that have had only an Author's note for a chapter, and it was still classified as a chapter. *Politely steps of soapbox.* Well I will update soon, but probably not until Wednesday. Don't forget to please read and review.


End file.
